Ich Tu Dir Weh
by RedPreussen
Summary: After the failed invasion of Denmark by his brother, Prussia sets out to settle the score. If he can't get the blond to love them, he'll have to make him hate them so much that he wouldn't be able to think of anyone else..


The Prussian grinned, red eyes staring into those of a misspelled blue. He loved the way blonde squirmed when he was like this. It was as if he had complete control over another. Almost like old times, eh? The memories flooded back- Ludwig and Gilbert both invading the Danish nation, and neither succeeding. The Dane would never feel the same about the Germans as they felt about them. They honestly loved him. His perfect blonde hair, no blemishes on his pale skin, and the striking ice-blue eyes made the two Deutschlanders absolutely melt. They were putty in his hands, but he'd have nothing to do with them. Well. Now he could tell Ludwig that Denmark was all theirs, with no one to argue, and if they couldn't find a place in his heart through love, they'd have to make him hate them so much that thoughts of the two would never leave his mind. "So.. Mathias.." he said softly, dim light glinting off of the golden buttons on the fascist uniform he wore. The medals shone brightly against the dark fabric, and the brown leather whip tucked in his belt hissed as it dragged along the floor when the Prussian walked even a step. "See how the mighty have fallen." Bright white teeth shimmered in the waning lights.

"I haven't fallen, _du hore_!" the restrained blonde said with a spit of disdain. He couldn't deny that being chained to a chair, completely immobile, excited him a bit, but he wouldn't be spoken to like that. No matter how amazing that uniform clung to the slight curves and angles of the Prussian's amazing body- damnit. "You're the one who's fallen!" he screamed, glaring at the albino with as much venom as he could muster, but having to look down as the thoughts of what was under the figure-hugging uniform overtook him again.

This was all the Prussian needed to raise the worn leather whip that resided in his hands and lash it across the Dane's chest. Pulling it back with a look of pure glee on his face, he leaned in close to the Dane. "Don't let those words leave your pretty lips ever again, _ja_?" he said softly, almost in a hiss. Gilbert knew by how Mathias' eyes fluttered and his breathing hitched that the Dane was enjoying this almost as much as he was.

"Oh, so the little slut likes being abused?" he asked, putting a black leather boot up on the chair between the restrained man's legs, almost at his crotch. If the Prussian pushed forward just a little bit, the steel toe of the boot could be touching the exact area that Mathias preferred it stayed away from. Far away. Gilbert grinned and stared straight into the man's eyes. "My boots are dirty, pet. I think they need to be cleaned." He said, softly yet dripping with venom.

The Dane stared in disbelief. "You've got my hands tied! I can't!" he said, annoyed by all of this. How the hell did he expect him to clean his boots with his hands behind his back? He didn't have magical fucking powers like the Prussian seemed to believe. Expecting this reply, the Prussian grinned happily.

"You've got that pretty little mouth of yours you so enjoy running, Mathias." He said clearly, leaning forward. He could feel the Dane's breathing quicken as he realize just what the Prussian meant. Damn. This man was kinky.

_'This guy is a lunatic!'_ the blonde thought frantically. _'Yet.. I've never been so damn turned on in my life..'_ he couldn't help it. Gilbert was just being so fucking sexy. Mathias grinned lustily, figuring he would play along and see how long it took the Prussian to break. No doubt that he would, with Mathias being the king, of course.

"_Ja, meister_." He said obediently, leaning down and running his tongue lovingly over the worn leather, eyes still locked on the older nation's. He could tell by the look on Gilbert's face that he had caught him off guard. Either that, or he was just amazed with having such a sexy man licking his boots clean for him like a.. like a pet.

The Prussian's eyes widened as he watched the Dane's mouth working at his boots. Every so often, he'd glide his tongue the length of the boot, his hot breath growing ever closer to the albino's hardening issue. The Dane's teeth gently nipped the soft leather once in a while; eventually the distracted albino took notice. Gilbert tapped the back of the Dane's head. "Nein, don't do that, pet." He said gently, trying to keep his voice even through the show in front of him.

"_Ja, meister. Ich bin traurig. Es tut mir lied_." He said quickly, resuming his ministrations on the boots, sans the biting. The Dane kept his blue eyes locked on the Prussian's red ones, loving how he was taking complete control of the situation.

Gilbert noticed this.

"That'll do, pet." He said firmly, taking a gloved hand and pulling Mathias' face up by the chin. He grinned lustily as the Dane slowly ran his tongue up one finger, panting slightly. "Looks like we have an issue here." Gilbert said seriously. "Seems like we have a pet who forgot to wait for his master's permission to do something." The Prussian grinned, putting out a second finger to taunt the blonde. Mathias merely gave him a sultry look, a begging look, before being given permission to do as he pleased.

The Dane happily took the gloved fingers into his mouth, moaning softly and sliding his tongue over them, bobbing his head slightly, eyes still on the eyes of the turned-on Prussian.

Gilbert's breath hitched at the show being put on before him. He pulled his hand from the Dane's mouth, earning him an upset look from the blonde. "Calm down, _Danemark_." He said softly, grinning as he ran the saliva covered fingers slowly over the bound man's lower lip. Mathias desperately tried to get them back in his mouth, but Gilbert refused to allow it. "Now, now, _Bruderlein_." He said, running his fingers through the blonde hair, gripping a chunk at the back and pulling the Dane's head back to look up at him as Gilbert straddled his lap. "The fun is just beginning."

The Dane gasped softly; his face reddening as the Prussian's lips pressed forcefully against his own. Gilbert moaned gently, keeping his fingers twined tightly in the thick blonde hair. He poked his tongue into the Dane's mouth, savoring the taste of beer and cigarette smoke that lingered on the inside of the Dane's cheeks; the velvety warmth of his mouth coupled with those tastes was intoxicating. Mathias moaned softly as the Prussian's tongue continued to explore his mouth, hands tangled in his hair. He wanted nothing more at this moment than to have his hands unbound and to knock the sharp hat right off of Gilbert's head, twining his fingers in the silver hair and tugging as hard as he could.

Pulling away finally, Gilbert grinned at the blushing Dane. "Does my pet like that?" he asked, though he was positive he knew the answer. Yes. Of course the Dane liked this. It was the only explanation for the growing heat in the crotch of his pants. Gilbert grinned. "Oh. So you do." He mused as he gently stroked the slight bulge in the Dane's trousers with the back of his hands, running his fingers gently down the man's thighs. "You love what I'm doing." He said softly, almost asking. The Dane didn't reply, not bothering to try to make the man break anymore. He just wanted this Prussian to finish him.

Gilbert quickly retracted his hands, to the Dane's mental dismay, and crossed his arms. "Well if you don't, I guess I-" he was quickly cut off by Mathias nodding frantically. "Yes, ja, ja! I like it!" he said, flustered, and the albino's face fell

"Only like?" he said in a soft sing-song voice. "You only like what I'm doing to you?" he gently touched the area around Mathias' crotch; never actually touching him in the place he most needed it.

"I love it! Jeg elsker!" he whined, pitiful face full of wanting. "Please.. d- don't stop.. n- nicht halte.." the German crept into his voice, knowing that the man with the power would be even more turned on by the Dane being submissive and giving up his own language. He was right.

Every time the Dane spoke a single word in German, the heat inside the Prussian seemed to boil over. He wanted nothing more than to simply rip the clothes off of the Dane and fuck him then and there.. but he had to be tactical. Keep his cool. Show the Dane that he had no control over him in the least, even though he most certainly did. "Good pet." He cooed softly as he resumed stroking the Dane's growing bulge, eliciting a shameful moan from the thin lips. He didn't have time to look upset, though, as this was the trigger that Gilbert was waiting for. Grasping the brass zipper, he gently pulled it down, undoing the top button as well. He folded down the sides of the zipper, and continued to massage the Dane's length through his boxers. The Prussian grinned happily as he saw the Dane throw his head back, moaning loudly as the resistance of the extra fabric was removed and he felt the cold air hit his erection. This, coupled with Gilbert's warm, gloved hand, made him almost come then and there.

Realizing this, Gilbert pulled his hand back, not wanting the fun to end just yet. After all, he himself still hadn't had any action. "Now, now, we can't have the pet coming before his master, _ja_?" he said, a heavy accent to his voice. He wanted to keep Mathias as turned on as possible. Torture him a bit. The Dane meekly nodded, knowing that under all circumstances now he had to agree with the Prussian. He'd give anything and everything for him to keep going.

"P- please_.. b- bitte.. bitte.. Preussen_.." he muttered pitifully, trying to arch his back enough to push his crotch up a bit, back into the Prussian's warm hand.

"Mm. Music to my ears, _Danemark_." Gilbert said softly, leaning down and getting on his knees in front of the Dane. "I love to hear you beg." He said before taking the Dane's length in his hands, stroking him softly. Mathias gasped at the friction of the gloves and arched his back as much as he could, hoping desperately that it was enough.

"G- Gilbe- aah!" he threw his head back quickly as the Prussian began blowing on the tip of his arousal, gently rubbing the head and stroking his entire length. "_G.. gott.._" he moaned out, panting and bucking his hips a bit as a bit of clear pre-cum oozed out. Not letting his captive have all the fun, Gilbert licked it off and stood again, savoring the salty taste of the Dane.

"I think that it's time your master had a bit of fun, pet." He said seductively, pulling on the Dane's shirt until he was on his knees before the albino. "And I think you know what your master wants." He motioned slightly to the growing bulge in his black slacks, the Dane's eyes growing wider. Oh fuck no. He'd bottomed before, but he'd never sucked someone's dick. He grimaced slightly until he saw Gilbert raise his eyebrows as if to say 'are you refusing?' Not wanting to do just that, the Dane's eyes found the Prussian's, and he leaned forward, taking the zipper in his teeth and pulling it down, also taking the band of the black boxers in his teeth and pulling both down. He gasped softly at how.. big this man was. He'd heard of Gilbert's fabled five meters, sure, but he had always thought that was an exaggeration. Sure, it wasn't literally five meters, but damned if it wasn't larger than normal. The Prussian seemed to sense his shock and awe, as he looked down and smirked. "It's all yours, pet." He said softly, putting his hands on his hips.

A sudden lust came over the Dane, pushing his head forward as he took the Prussian's length into his mouth. Gilbert groaned in ecstasy as he entered Mathias' warm mouth. It was divine, and had he not wanted to watch the Dane suck him down greedily, he would have closed his eyes to savor it. Gilbert put his hand on the Dane's head and tangled his fingers in the blonde hair, not hindering Mathias in the slightest as he continued his ministrations, running his tongue the length of the Prussian's heat before dipping the tip into the slit at the top. He wanted to know the Dane was doing this by choice, and sure enough, by how enthusiastic he was about it, blue eyes staying locked on red with a look of seduction, he guessed that Mathias was happy to oblige the silverette's needs.

Gilbert moaned loudly as the Dane took him deep in his throat, humming softly. The vibrations almost pushed the albino over the edge, and he gripped the blonde's hair tighter, pulling him away a Mathias practically fought to keep Gilbert in his mouth. He whined loudly, looking up at the Prussian. "No, no, no." Gilbert mused. "We can't finish that early. _Nein, nein_." He grinned and pulled the Dane's face up, planting a kiss that barely brushed his lips, teasing him. Even with that small bit of contact, he could taste himself on Mathias' lips.

The Prussian was itching to see what was under that black trench coat, longing to compare the Dane's no doubt sculpted body to that of his brother. The thoughts of his escapades with Ludwig only made his mind work harder, imagining the Dane with the body of the German. He shuddered in ecstasy at the thought. "Now. I'm going to untie your hands.. but don't think you're free. I have a few more toys." He said, pulling the Dane up and over to a large bed previously unnoticed in the corner of the room, silver cuffs glinting on each post. The Dane's eyes widened, both in fear and joyous anticipation. Finally.

Pulling the rope from Mathias' wrists, Gilbert pushed him onto the bed, clasping his ankles to the bed first- so he couldn't kick, then he moved back up to the man's wrists, shackling them to the iron bedframe as well. "See? So much more fun. Now I can get to every part of you." Gilbert almost licked his lips in anticipation, the Dane's pants low around his thighs, hard length out in the open air. He panted softly as the albino bent over and blew softly on the tip again, earning a soft mewling sound from the blonde. "Isn't it fun?" he mused softly, looking up into the Dane's eyes past his blushing cheeks.

Mathias nodded, bucking his hips slightly. Gilbert grinned and decided enough was enough, dropping his pants before crawling over the Dane, cat-like movements sensual and seductive. "I think it's time the pet had what he's been waiting for,_ ja_?" he asked, his lips just barely brushing against the lobe of Mathias' ear. The blonde panted softly, nodding. "_Nein_." Gilbert muttered in response. "I want the pet to say it. Tell me what you want." He said in an almost hiss, gently nipping the lobe nearest to his lips. Mathias groaned and gasped.

"I.. I want you to fuck me." He said helplessly, looking up at the albino with blue eyes full of lust and humiliation. No matter how humiliating this was, how bad it felt to ask this man to screw him into the mattress, he knew that he wanted it- no, needed it- more than anything. "I want you. Please.." he added, figuring that it was nothing more than what the Prussian was expecting. Of course, he was right.

Gilbert smirked at the Dane's request, laughing softly. "Oh you do, do you?" He asked, pulling the gloves off of his hands and snaking one around the Dane's waist, taking his length in the pale palm and stroking it softly. "Tell me exactly." His red eyes narrowed.

The Dane threw his head back against the pillow and moaned loudly, biting his lower lip to try to stifle the noises of pleasure. "I.. I w- wan- aah!" Mathias tried to make a coherent sentence through the Prussian's ministrations, failing miserably. "I want you to fuck me as hard as you can." He said quickly before the silverette could elicit another moan from his lips. This seemed enough for the albino, and he stopped his touches.

Pulling his jacket and shirt off, the black fabrics cast carelessly to the floor, Gilbert leaned back over the Dane, unbuttoning his shirt and coat, ripping the seams until he could pull the fabric out from under Mathias' lean body, leaving small kisses and bites in random places on the Dane's chest every so often, pulling gasps from him each time. Once all of their clothes were neatly strewn across the room, the Prussian unlocked one wrist shackle that held the Dane to the headboard. " I want a show." He said softly, taking the Dane's hand and putting two fingers in his mouth. "Suck. After that, I'm sure you know what to do."

Mathias could only think of one thing, and lustily ran his tongue over and between the fingers, swirling it over the tips of his fingers, imagining the Prussian's hard erection in his mouth again. His eyes closed with his concentration, working his fingers passionately, his head bobbing and small moans emerging from his throat with the thoughts of what the albino would be doing to him. Finally, he couldn't take just the fantasies anymore, and pulled his fingers from his mouth with a soft whimper, trailing the saliva covered appendages to his entrance, gently swirling a finger around the ring of muscles- teasing himself. Small whimpers fell from his lips as he slid in one finger. He slowly thrust it in and out before gasping a bit as he added a second. "G- Gilbert.." he moaned softly as he scissored them inside of him, forgetting all about his captive situation and his captor in his moments of closed-eyes ecstasy. Mathias slowly added a third finger, feeling warm lips cover his erection, he moaned loudly as he was brought back to reality, opening his eyes to find a naked Prussian slowly tending to his needs. He twisted the digits inside of himself until he slowly pulled them out, wanting nothing more than to have the albino man inside him at that moment.

Gilbert pulled away, a slight sheen of pre-cum on his lips, and trailed nips and bites up the Dane's torso until he met his lips, attacking them hungrily as he positioned himself at the Dane's entrance. Mathias wrapped his free arm around the Prussian's head; fingers tangled in his silver hair as he held their lips together- the salty taste intoxicating even though it was his own. The Prussian pulled away just enough to be able to speak. "Is my little Dane ready?" he asked huskily, moving down and biting the man's neck.

"Y- yes! _Ja_! Fuck me!" Mathias all but screamed, feeling the Prussian almost instantly thrust into him. The Dane moaned loudly at the friction, the only lubrication being his own saliva from his fingers stretching himself before. "_F.. fick_.." he gasped out before his protests and words were muffled by the older nation's lips on his own, slipping his velvety tongue inside his mouth and exploring the already mapped crevices of the Dane's mouth.

The Prussian's pace quickened as he felt Mathias loosen up, the man's moans renewed with an amazing vigor. Reaching a hand up to stroke the younger man's bobbing heat with quick strokes, rubbing his thumb around the tip and dipping into the slit slightly, he continued his pace. He could feel the Dane tighten, almost to his climax, but slowed softly to delay it. This couldn't be over that easy. That was no fun.

Mathias' hand had moved to Gilbert's naked back, scratching deep channels of pink into the white flesh, sweat dripping into the cuts and making the Prussian hiss at the sting, the small amount of pain only making it that much harder to hold out. The Dane groaned as his orgasm was delayed, the soft stroking of his arousal still keeping him on edge. "C- c'mon.." he gasped out, opening his eyes and looking straight into the eyes of the Prussian above him. Just as he had calmed down again, Gilbert grinned. Now was time to catch him off guard- vulnerable. As if he didn't have him as vulnerable as possible anyway.

"G- Gilbert.. let me co-" he began to ask breathlessly, before being cut off by the albino roughly thrusting back into him rapidly, making the entire bed shake with the sheer power of his thrusts. Mathias bit down hard onto his lower lip at the shock, drawing a thin line of blood that dribbled down his chin, the Prussian happily leaning down and licking up the coppery liquid with the tip of his tongue.

Every muscle in Mathias' body quivered, anticipating his release. The Prussian's changing pace kept him on his toes, but never allowed him to climax. It was as if he had practiced this just for torturing a poor soul who got in bed with him- by choice or not- though he was sure it was by choice. Every so often the albino would tease him by brushing his prostate, never actually hitting it dead on. Mathias moaned in annoyance, trying to angle himself so that the Prussian would hit that sweet bundle of nerves he'd been longing for. Gilbert sensed this, relenting on his torture and thrusting right into the quivering male's sweet spot a few times in rapid succession before thrusting in one last time, filling the Dane with as much as he could handle, as white lights shot across his eyes.

Gilbert felt himself give Mathias all he had to give, coating the man's insides with his come, teeth biting down harshly on the man's collarbone, two red half-moon shapes leaking a small amount of blood as he sucked gently where he had bitten.

Mathias cried in pain from the bite as he felt the man release inside him, hot come coating his insides as he came himself, white spewing across both the men's chests and stomachs. Gilbert's thrusts got slower, milking the last bits of pleasure out of the moment before pulling out of the Dane, loving the way he looked so disheveled and taken advantage of. Well, this is what happens when you reject the first king of Europe. "Not so kingly now.. are you.. Mathias.." he said between pants, leaning down and licking up a fine line of their mixed come before kissing the Dane hard on the mouth, forcing him to taste them together.

The blonde took quick, shallow breaths, reaching up his free hand to wipe some blood from his collarbone onto his fingers and hold them out to the Prussian. Gilbert took the fingers and sucked off the red liquid greedily, falling beside the Dane and stretching out. "Was that so bad, pet?" he asked with an egotistical smirk. "We could have done that millions of times if only you had given in initially." He gently drew shapes on the Dane's chest with the tips of his fingers, looking up into the blue eyes he loved so much.

"J.. ja.." he muttered, gasping with a light smile on his lips. Damn. He couldn't deny he would love to do that again, in the same way. Getting tied up, taken advantage of, bitten, scratched.. it was all so kinky and he loved it. "Only if it's you, master." He said with a grin as he turned his head back towards the Prussian, capturing his lips in another heated kiss. Gilbert smiled. He'd left his mark on the Dane, alright. He knew that if he hadn't marked his heart, or his mind- with what was coming, Mathias would never get the marks off of his body.


End file.
